Devil May Cry (A Hunger games fic)
by ILOVEHULKandTheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Tony Stark volunteered as tribute for Pepper Potts and find himself pulled into the Hunger Games with Steve Rogers. The games will change all of us. HUNGER GAMES AND TEEN STONY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Okay I might regret starting this because I have a TON of other stories on the go but I really wanted to write Stony because I have to wait three FRIKEN years for the next Avengers! This is my first Stony fic so go easy on me but reviews are always welcome as long as there is no hate involved. So enjoy my Stony Hunger Games!

I let my hands run through the soft green grass as I laid on the ground and stared up at the bright blue sky. "One more day, Tony" Rhodey whispered. I let a small smile cross my face. "And where free" We both knew the sentence didn't need to be finished but I said it anyway. "After six years in this hellhole…just one more day and well be free." Rhodey passed me a beer and sat down next to me. I opened it up without a second thought as to how my friend got this. I took a large swing of the cool liquid without thinking twice. "Free until we get kids of our own" Rhodey countered running his finger over the still cool glass rim of the bottle. I swallowed hard at the comment. "You must be fun at parties," I said using as much sarcasm as I felt necessary. Rhodey responded by dramatically rolling his eyes. "Come on Rhodey! Be a little optimistic! Anything could happen tomorrow" I said in a weak attempt to clam my friend's nerves. "That's what I'm afraid of" He mumbled, bringing the glass to his lips. Okay, maybe that was a bad choice of words. Lets try that again. I turned on my side to face my friend. "Well until then..?" I asked raising my bottle in the air. Rhodey cracked a toothy smile. "We drink" He replied in an exasperated yet playful voice. "We drink…that's right!" I felt myself smile and lifted my drink to the air again. "Until tomorrow we drink"

Rhodey and I spent all day just lying in the field, talking about stupid things we would probably forget in the morning. And for once I was glad of the District I was living in. Rhodey and I live in District Elven, which is known for its farming and plant-life. Any other day I would be wishing I was in District Five, a place that would actually appreciate my talents in the sciences...But not today, today I needed the silence, the solitude before the chaos of tomorrow...we both did. I mean I enjoy a little chaos…or a lot but something like the Hunger Games wasn't just chaotic it was sick. "Pepper's got another year ahead of her" Rhodey stated. "She dose, doesn't she?" I asked. I felt Rhodey raise an eyebrow even though I wasn't looking at him. "You don't sound to worried" I shook my head. "As hard as it is to believe, I'm not…it's not going to be Pepper. It can be anyone else, just not Pepper" Rhodey sighed. "Whatever you say…" Rhodey went on to talk about something else but I wasn't listening, my thoughts were still on Pepper Potts. On her smile and her laugh and her organized way. When we where six Pepper mad me and the other kids in our kindergarten class color coordinate the markers and crayons…the other kids made fun of her but, I found it kind of cute. I loved Pepper, I really did… "Tony? TONY!" I snapped back to reality as I heard Rhodeys voice. "Were you even listening to me?" I thought about how to answer for a second. "Umm…no" Rhodey tossed his head back and groaned. Good answer.

The two of us stayed there until it got dark even then we waited until the stars came out to head home. We took the scenic route home, taking our time to walk through the orchards and then back on the path. I breathed in the sweet smell of citrus as we passed through gardens. We stopped at the small wooden house at the edge of the orchards, this was Rhodeys stop. "Night Rhode's" I told him. "Good night Tony…and may the odds be ever in your favor" I groaned. " Do me a favor?" I asked cheerfully. Rhodey smiled, knowing full well what I was about to say. "Yes" I let my voice drop. "Never ever say that again" Rhodey nodded. "All right…just thought I would get it in one last time while I can" I wanted to roll my eyes but decided against it and just nodded and walked off. I walked back trough the orchard, getting a little paranoid at how quite it was. "Be a man Stark," I told myself. "Don't be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf," I said aloud. "What about me?" A voice asked, an unmistakable voice, the voice of one Justin Hammer. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I don't think you heard my Stark…Are you afraid of me?" My body was screaming to run and not look back. My head was begging me to at least not do something stupid…unfortunately I chose to ignore both. I turned to the man in front of me. "Not in the slightest" I replied. Justin raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Do you hear that boys? The rich kid says he isn't afraid of us! Well we better change that" I hear lost of laughter for Justin's goons. "Do you know what we call ourselves?" Justin asked, referring to his group. "Umm… that's Dopey, Doc, Bashful, and your Snow white?" Justin just chuckled darkly. "Were the Hammerers, and were coming to crush you" I started to slowly walk backwards towards the rich side of the district where I live. "The name is clever I'll give you that" Faster! Faster! I begged to my feet, somehow they decided it would be fun to get back at me for not running when I had the chance. My feet got caught in each other and I fell to the ground. I heard the flick of a switchblade. "Bye, bye Stark" I hear Justin hiss. But that was followed by a very different sound, grunts and groans. I looked up to see a tall muscular blonde man who looked about my age taking on all three of the guys unarmed! He turned to me and that's when I noticed his piercing blue eyes in the dull light of the lamps hanging around the orchard. "GO! RUN!" He shouted to me. "You cant take all of them by yourself!" I shouted back. But he was so muscular I almost felt like it was a lie. "Just go!" The man called. "Trust me I can take them" I raised an eyebrow. "JUST GO!" I finally decided that the man had a pretty good handle on things considering the first two goons were already knocked out and Justin had taken off in the havoc. I ran all the way home only to find my father passed out with a bottle in his hand. So nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change.

When I woke up the next morning my father was still asleep on the leather couch one of the few luxury's that the richer people of my district could afford and I was still in my wore out jeans and pale ACDC t-shirt, I had found it in our attic and liked it so I kept it. I walked up to the counter where my mother had left a note; I ran my hands over the paper before reading the contents. "Tony, went out to meet up with the girls…feel free to sign yourself in today" –Mom. I sighed but expected no different. It was the same every reaping, why should my last be any different. So I got myself sorted, combed my hair, and put on a new dress shirt. And started to walk towards town square. It wasn't long before the reaping started; I wasn't able to talk to any of my friends because apparently I had slept in. I had heard we were getting a new speaker this year, at the time I had been the least bit interested, but now curiosity was getting the better of me. At that moment a woman with short curly bright red hair, pale skin and light blue eyes walked up to the microphone. She definitely wasn't like our last speaker or any speaker we had ever had for that matter. The woman wore a simple black tank top and skirt.

"Hello and welcome to the seventy third annual Hunger Games!" She announced. "My name is Natalie Rushman and I will be the guide through this amazing journey for two of you. Now you all seem anxious and I'm not good at intoductions so lets get on with it, ladies first don't you think?" I held my breath praying it wasn't me…praying it wasn't Pepper or anyone I knew for that matter. Then she said it. "Pepper Potts" I felt my heart plummet seven stories. I felt like I could throw up and my head was spinning and before my dizzy brain could even think I said it. "I volunteer!" The Natalie woman gave me a horrified look. "You what?" She asked in shock. I couldn't bear to look at Pepper. "I said volunteer as tribute" My voice was more calm and steady now. "Well, I don't know Men usually are not allowed to volunteer for women…" I groaned loudly so everyone could hear. "May I PLEASE volunteer as tribute?" Natalie seemed very confused and turned to talk to some officials in the corner. At that moment I felt a sharp pain come across my cheek. It was Pepper's hand. "What do you think your doing?" She hissed. I felt anger bubbling up inside myself. "Saving your life!" I shouted. Pepper lunged at me but was held back by Rhodey. "I don't want you to die" Pepper moaned, her screams turning to sobs. "I won't Pep, I promise I'll come back to you," I meant it. "I love you," The red head whispered. "I love you too," I whispered. "But not in the way you love me" Pepper looked up, shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry Pep but you're like a sister to me" Anger filled Peppers eyes. "You choose to tell me this NOW?" She screeched. "I might not get another chance" I heard Natalie clear her throat. "May the volunteer please come up to the stage?" She asked. I felt my body go numb but walked up all the same. I shook her hand; she had a surprisingly strong grip and silently was glad I didn't have to go up against her in these games. Only then did I notice how young she was. Natalie could have only been a few years younger then me. "May the odds be ever in your favor" She told me. "And now for the gentlemen…I guess" Natalie reached into the large glass bowl to the left. "Our male tribute from district twelve…Steven Rogers" A blonde man with piercing blue eyes stood up. It was the same guy who had helped me last night! "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Natalie bothered to ask this time. The only response she got was silence. So Steven walked up and shook hands with Natalie just like I had and Natalie wished the odds ever in his favor just as she had done for me. "Now shake hands boys," She instructed. We shook hands and I glanced at Steve I could tell he remembered who I was too. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you this years tributes…Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark!"

Well there you go first chapter! Please review and I will continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**ALL READERS: I would like to know what characters you would like to see appear soon in the story; I have a good idea of some but not all. It can be comic book characters too! So I would LOVE it if you could leave some input on this in the review box!**

Due to the brash decision I hand made and the time wasted, debating what to do about it we were not aloud to say goodbye to our loved ones. I didn't really mind it because the only person I really wanted to talk to was Rhodey. Though I felt kind of bad for that Steve kid…when he was told he couldn't see his loved ones I could practically hear his heart break. But I had bigger problems…like the fact that I was going to have to fight this big lug. Natalie sighed and led us to a fancy room with long wood paneling. I laid eyes on a large array of trinkets all spread out across a wooden table. "Alright" Natalie announced. "Everyone in" Me and Steven stepped into the gigantic looking train. The train was filled with different rooms. "I assume you all want to eat?" She asked. I shook my head. "I think right now I just want to sleep." Steve nodded. "I'm the same" At that second a tiny beep went of and Natalie tapped a silver device in here ear. "There's a what in the where? Cant you people do anything right? No. I, just. I'll improvise...its not a problem." Natalie tapped the comm again. "Mr. Rogers, I'm sorry for the inconvenience…but you room is not suitable for living at the moment…I'm afraid you two will have to share a room…will that be a problem?" Steve shook his hear. "I don't see a problem...as long as it's not a bother?" I was in game mode now, I didn't want to make friends and I under no circumstances wanted to be roomies, but something about the way he looked at me made my resolve crumble. "Its fine with me" I replied as I internally cursed.

That night Natalie, Steve and I all sat down for dinner. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at the amazing array of food on the tabletop. I was shocked by the amount and looked over to see Steve with a similar expression of shock on his face. "You people eat ALL this?" He asked voicing my thoughts. "Yes" Natalie replied and started to help herself. I started to laugh. "Seriously?" I asked. Natalie dropped her fork in annoyance and looked up. "Yes. Why?" Steve raised an eyebrow and I laughed at the fact that we were both thinking the same thing. "You realize this could feed our entire town for a month. Don't you?" Natalie rolled her eyes and pulled back her red hair. "Oh, don't be so patriotic! Just eat!" There was no arguing with that. For the next half hour Steve and me stuffed ourselves till we couldn't bear to lift a fork. Natalie looked at both of us, an expression of horror on her face. "There's a thing you two should learn, its called MANNERS!" She said in shock. "Sorry mam'" Steve mumbled. "Well there's a start," She muttered. "I regret nothing," I shouted loudly. Natalie gave me the glare of death but my eyes were on Steve who was laughing, it was a nice laugh, one a person could listen to and never get tired of or one a person could miss when it was replaced by silence. "You know, sponsors are a big part of the games, it could mean the difference between life and death and neither of you will get any sponsors if you continue acting this way." I was starting to get irritated with the capital act; I was trying to pretend it wasn't there until I absolutely had to accept it. "Well if there so mighty so high and mighty then they can shove…" Natalie slammed her fist on the table. "That is enough boy! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU!" The woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "Your actions in the reaping did not go unnoticed. You have not only made yourself a target but…" She looked towards Steve who was sitting next to her. "You also made Steve a target. Considering the other tributes will be watching both of these sponsors could be a huge. But if you continue to ignore my advice…you're likely dead in the water." I gave up, hating to admit she was right. "Fine, what do we have to do?"

"Believe it or not Tony, were going to be using your sarcasm as an advantage." I heard Steve scoff in the background. Seems like Mr. Patriotic is polite to everyone but me. "You got something to say?" I asked the blonde. "No" Steve said. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "What?" The blonde shook his head. "Nothing" I decided to take a different approach. "Please, Steve" Steve's grin spread. "Well since you said please…" Oh, he was SO dead. "I just think its funny that sarcasm is your advantage when it didn't get you anywhere good last time." I knew he was thinking of the night we met and I had to think of a come back quick. "Well, I got to meet you that way, so it wasn't all bad. Was it gorgeous?" I winked at him and watched as he rolled his eyes. Natalie groaned and slammed her head against the table. "Sorry" I replied. "Continue" Natalie gave us both a weary look. "The Capital people tend to like witty teens…but they have to find you funny or else they will eat you for breakfast before the tributes can. Steve well, focus on the sweet, kind, respectful boy act" I burst into laughter. "It's not an act!" Steve replied defensively. "Oh, please!" I shouted. "You called her mam!" I heard Natalie laughing in the background. "MAMM! Are you kidding me!"? After the laughter subsided we went back to talking strategy. "Do either of you have any practice with weapons?" Steve and I exchanged wary looks. "I'll take that as a no. Well tell me your interests" Steve shrugged. "Sometimes when I have the money…I paint" Natalie turned to me. "Um…I work with metal I like mechanics" Natalie nodded. "That's good" I was shocked. "Good? Steve is going to paint them to death and I'm going to maim them with a blowtorch. How is that good?" The other boy gave me a dirty look. "STEVE is still in the room" Natalie choose to ignore both of us. "A few years back a kid had cake decorating skills and ended up creating amazing camouflage. Anything can be an asset. And besides you both have fairly good builds so when you get to the weapons station try everything. Until then jus try to impress the people."

I had walked into Steve and I's room a few nights later to see Steve, yet again…sprawled out over his bed drawing in his sketchbook. I sat down on my bed across the room and just watched him for a while, enjoying the little quirks that came along with Steven Rogers. The way he would look at the pictures from all different angles before proceeding. How frustrated he would get when he screwed something up. I kept watch till I noticed Steve was staring back. He wore a smile that made my stomach turn. "What?" he asked curiously. "Nothing" I said quickly. Steve gave me a cautious look. "Okay…" I quickly changed the subject. "So, what are you drawing?" I asked. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care?" I smiled. "Well, if your art skills are going to save my life I might as well know how good they are" Steve chuckled and passed me the book. I looked over the picture in shock. "It's pretty bad. I know" Steve went on but, I wasn't even paying attention. "It's amazing," I whispered. I looked at the picture of a beautiful woman with short dark hair, perfect curls, sparkling eyes and a beautiful smile. "Really?" Steve asked. "Of course" I replied. "Who is she?" Steve looked at the picture with a certain fondness. "Peggy Carter. A friend of mine." "A…?" I started to ask. "Oh, no…we were never like that" Steve replied. "Good, good" I replied. "Good? Good I what way?" He asked and honestly I didn't know for sure. "Like good in the friend way or good in the you wouldn't mind if I liked you, good?" My jaw dropped. "Your Bi?" I sputtered out. Steve nodded. "I didn't think that was such a big deal" I shook my head. "It's not. I mean it's fine. I just…wow I never noticed how blue your eyes are" I groaned eternally at how much like a girl I sounded but I couldn't help it. Steve smiled and sat down next to me on the bed. NO! I screamed in my head. I was terrified I would do something stupid like kiss him. "Your kind of gorgeous yourself" Steve commented. I felt myself blush. Why the heck was I blushing! And I was smiling too! I was leading him on! STOP it! I screamed in my head. STOP IT! Then Steve was leaning in and I couldn't stand it anymore. "No!" I screamed aloud and pushed him away. "Sorry" Steve mumbled, clearly hurt. "I thought…" I was still upset. "Well, you thought wrong!" I snapped. "Do yourself a favor and stay THE HECK away from me!" With that Steve's guard went up and he simply walked to his bed and turned out the lights. I shouldn't have felt as guilty as I did.

-Half a week later-

This was the last night before we got prepped for the entering ceremony, and Steve hadn't looked at me since the incident. I tried my hardest to push away any guilt I was feeling but nothing seemed to work. Me, Steve and Natalie were eating breakfast when I felt the train come to a sudden haut. "Well, I suppose this is where we get off" Natalie said in an emotionless voice. Steve and me silently stood up and headed for the door. "You two are awfully quite" She said in a questioning voice. I shrugged. "Just a little nervous" Natalie nodded, she seemed to be contemplating something. "Steve, you go ahead. Stark and I have some unfinished business to attend to" Steve nodded and walked outside to face the crowd of crazy capital people waiting to worship us. I could hear their screams as he steeped out of the train. "Look Stark" Natalie hissed. "I know what your doing, your provoking Steve. For some reason he liked you. I don't know why you threw that friendship away..." I saw red. She was calling me out on destroying whatever friendship we had? I knew it was wrong, what I did but it was the Capital who was sending us into an arena to KILL each other and she was blaming me? "Were going to kill each other anyway so what's the point of trying to make friends!" I shouted. Natalie nodded. "Ahh…so that's what this is about." I sighed. "What else could it possibly be about?" I felt myself sink against the nearest wall. "What's the point of it all if it's going to be ripped away in the end?" I flinched at how venerable my voice had sounded. I hate to sound weak, always have. Natalie sunk down next to me. "I know, and I wish the three of us had met under better circumstances." Her voice was genuine but I knew how easily that could be faked in the capital. I shrugged. "I just feel like if we hadn't met in this way... we could have been something good…ya know?" Natalie nodded, her face was grief stricken. "Ya, I know" We sat in silence for a long while. "Do you like him…I mean like him, like him" I felt multiple emotions wash over me. "I don't know" It was the only answer I could think of. "But I screwed it up with him big time" "Seize the moment Tony, you never know how long you have on days like this, leave with no regrets. But know this, if you break that boys heart…I'll find my way into that arena and kill you myself, clear?" I gave Natalie a small smile. "Crystal" "Good" She said, putting her though girl façade back up. "You know if I would probably be rooting for you…" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Natalie nodded. "What you did at the reaping was heroic and selfless. If I didn't know better I'd think you were a good person." Natalie smirked at me. "What, like Stevie? Sorry to disappoint you Nat, but I'm no Captain America." The other rolled her eyes. "No…But I believe your on to something…what you say about the two of you." I looked towards the still screaming crowd of people. "Sure" I said, stating to walk towards the screaming crowd. "And Tony" I looked towards her. "Knock em' dead."

Well there is chapter two! I hope you all liked it! I would love some feedback! P.S. We will get some Loki in the next chapter! Till then…

Keep on keeping on.

-ILH

Well there you go first chapter! Please review and I will continue!


	3. Chapter 3 The opening ceremonies

Chapter 3-

Some details will be different from Hunger games…sorry!

**This chapter: Tony, Tasha, Steve, Loki, Wanda (THE SCARLETT WITCH!) and the opening ceremonies, something is bound to go wrong. **

I stepped out of the train car only to be bombarded by a good amount of capitol people. It disgusted me to see all of them, wearing there fake hair and injected faces. They gave those phony smiles and high-pitched capitol voices and at that point I knew this was somewhere I would never want to visit again. Then I found something I didn't expect while scanning the crowd, Steven. There he was in the middle of an even larger crowd of Capital people (mostly women) and he looked like he loved it. He was flirting with the girls his age and complemented the one's too old or too young for him. I felt rage bloom in my chest and looked towards Natalie who's eyebrows were raised high; which hinted she was thinking the same thing as me: Maybe Steve wasn't the one who needed to worry about getting hurt. My fury was boiling over I grabbed the nearest girl and kissed her right on the lips. As soon as I made the brash decision I knew I would regret it. I remember releasing her and letting her gush for about five minutes straight before running off to tell all her friends. But, I couldn't hear a word she was saying. My eyes were on Steve who was currently staring at me and wearing the most heartbreaking look I had ever seen. I felt my gut twist when he looked away and dropped the frown for a smile as he waved at the other Capital people. Then I heard Natalie's voice in my ear. "Remember," She whispered. "Big smile, don't show weakness" That was definitely a wake up call. I thanked God that we were one of the lucky Districts who got a good mentor. Leave it to Natalie to remind me that this was a fight to the DEATH. So I put on a bright smile and took after Steve's lead and made my way through the crowd to a large building that looked like it was made completely out of glass. As soon as we got to the entrance we were rushed in to separate rooms by a crew of people who called themselves fashion experts and make up artists. By the time they got me into my own room I was already terrified. After they made me take off all of my clothes and get in a shower where the experts scrubbed me down. Our district was not a particularly dirty one, but I was still very grimy compared to the capital people. They shaved, plucked, and scrubbed for about an hour until Margirine, a fat woman with bright green hair and pink eyes told me to stay where I was because I was going to get my stylist. I nodded but internally rolled my eyes. Where could I possibly go? My only option was to jump off the building and I knew that was of no use; other tributes had tried, they never stayed dead.

I wondered what Steve was thinking about all of this. Whither he had considered jumping yet. He probably hadn't. Steve seemed to bloody honorable to take his own life. He probably wasn't even worried right now. He was holding the capital like they were putty in his hands and if I wasn't careful I might fall for him just like everyone else had. It shocked me that only weeks ago Steve Rogers was a complete nobody to me, I had barley acknowledged his existence. Sure I had heard about him from Rhodey, Pepper, and some of the other kids but they had always just called him that blonde kid who would sit in the corner and draw. Rhodey had always said he was good (The two of them had a art class together and were often partners) and I had witnessed first hand how good Steve's drawing really were. My thoughts went back to the night I had first seen his drawings and how I had pushed him away. My feelings for Steve were still un-clear but I figured it best to not even try and peg them. I was almost positive that these feeling would leave me attached to Steve in a way that would not be good for my game plan. Besides, for all I know Steve Rogers could also be a good actor. Someone who was playing me very, very well. This had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I had never been with another boy. Absolutely nothing.

The sight of my stylist interrupted my thoughts. He was a tall, lean man with pale skin and piercing green eyes. He wore long lack hair that went down past his mischievous smile and broad shoulders. Some simple green string that went with both his eyes and the rest of his outfit pulled his hair back. His outfit was the first thing that threw me off about his character; it was built up on a simple undone green tunic, black full-length jeans and bright green converse. There was nothing that defined him as a capital citizen. In fact, he wouldn't be that out of place in my district. I wouldn't have even questioned his being in District Eleven had it not been for his completion, the people of my district are usually fairly tanned from working in the fields and orchards for long hours, where as my new stylist wan anything but. He walked up to me with an air of importance much like Natalie and let his smile drop as he looked upon my bare body. I wasn't one to feel self-conscious but standing here like this could make anyone uncomfortable. "I suppose I should introduce myself" It wasn't a question. "My name is Loki, I will be your stylist." I didn't say anything. I was told (by Natalie of course) to be polite and accept any help that was given to me. So naturally I was afraid to even open my mouth. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever and I just prayed for it to be over. "For Odin's sake boy! If it makes you so uncomfortable put the rode on. It makes no difference to me." I glanced towards a robe that was hanging next to me. I hadn't even noticed it before. I grabbed the robe and followed the other man to another room where we both sat down to another gorgeous feast.

Loki sat down and just stared at me for along time, his one foot stood on the edge of his seat and his fist was under his chin as if he was in deep thought. "What?" I finally asked. "I like to get to know my tribute before I work on there profile" The man supplied as if it was obvious. I raised an eyebrow. "You know that would probably be a lot easier if you talked to me" I supplied. The young man began to laugh. "I suppose," He said with a nod. "So…" The man began. "What's going on between you and that Steve kid?" I rolled my eyes. Steve. It always came back to Steve! Why was everyone so obsessed with finding out what was going on between us? I didn't even know what was going on between us! I mean sure I couldn't stop thinking about him or his stupid wonderful face or they way I couldn't of helped but like the way he kissed me. Like I was someone familiar. Like I was someone he had known me for year. Like I was someone he could trust. To be painfully honest I probably wasn't. Once we were in that arena, given the chance I would probably kill him. And I would probably feel horrible. The name Steven Rogers would be embedded on my conscious for the rest of the life (which may not be very long, but still…) That's was nothing new though; there are no winners in a game like this. My stylist brought me out of my thoughts; who was loudly clearing his throat in an attempt to get my attention. I realized it was too late to make any sort strong argument. "Nothing" I replied meekly. "Nothing is going on between us" Loki pointed his chin and looked to the left before smiling. "Liar" He said. "You're calling me a liar?" I said in mild shock. The other man nodded. "On what ground?" I asked, annoyance quickly turning to curiosity. The man gave me a mischievous grin. "On all of them" He replied. "The entire games are televised and the way you two look at each other and act around one another isn't exactly subtle. The entire Capitol is already talking about your…" Loki's grin grew before finish his statement. "Forbidden love" I started to cough erratically. "Our what?" I shouted.

The other man only laughed. "If I'm being honest I don't like this get to know your tribute thing" The other man sighed. "Fine! Why don't you ask me a question?" I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. The other shrugged. "Why not? I have nothing to hide" I considered a down side but couldn't find any.

"What kind of a name is Loki?" I asked. "My older brother picked it out; it's a name that has yet to have been given a meaning we know of. A mystery" I smiled slightly at how much the man seemed to enjoy the name his brother had picked for him. "Your brother decided to name you…Loki? Of all names…Loki? Really?" I asked. "He seemed to like it." Loki said simply. "Well, what's your brothers name?" Loki cracked a smile. "Thor" Soon I was smiling as well. "Well, that explains a lot" I said. "It dose doesn't it" Loki replied. "You were saying something about Odin earlier…that's not what the Capital believes in; is it?" The Capital has its own religion; they believe that they have the great blessing of the heavenly being Shelana to do as they wish on this Earth. That's another reason why it is so dangerous to go against the Capitol; you're not just going against them…your going against their religion. "No." Loki replied. "I was not brought up believing the Capitol's religion. I believe in the hero's and villains that most believe to be a myth…it's like when you're read a really good book and you think that cant be fake. That HAS to be real. In such a dark time…we need things to hold onto." I wasn't good with comfort or feelings for that matter so I just smiled politely. "You know…you and Natalie aren't like the other Capitol people" Suddenly Loki seemed to snap out of the daze he was in. "Sorry? Who was that?" He asked. "Natalie…Natalie Rushman, she is my escort and mentor. Do you know her?" Loki shook his head quickly. "Never heard of her. Moving on I think it's about time to talk about your outfit for the opening ceremony's." I threw my head back and groaned. "You can't avoid it forever Anthony" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know. I know. Just please don't dress us up in something stupid" I pleaded. "Now why would I do that?" Loki asked in mock offence. "My reputation is on the line as well"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry" Loki assured. "You wont be anything disgusting, gaudy or outlandish. In fact me and your partners…" I cut him off. "He's not my partner!" I snapped, causing an awkward silence. "Fine, then your associate stylist have been talking and we decided to walk away from the agriculture idea entirely. Did you know that the moon is brightest most in the year from District Eleven?" My stylist asked. "Please don't go on with this story," I whispered. "Antony, please trust me…if all goes according to plan and it will all eyes will be on you and Steven tomorrow night"

The next morning went by too fast. I hadn't slept a wink the night before which must have only added to my already grumpy attitude. "Do you know what our outfits are going to be?" Steve mouthed to me from across the breakfast table. I shook my head. "Something about the moon or something" I mouthed back. The man smiled slightly and started to write in his sketchbook after he had finished he found an angle from his side of the table and shoved it to my side. "The moon? Really?" It read. I grabbed the pencil attached to the book and shoved it over to his side. I had written back. "I don't know. My stylist is kind of a wako." I heard Steve snicker and Natalie finally caught wind of our silent communication. "What are you two laughing about?" She asked curiously. I ignored her and looked up at Steve who was giving me a kind smile. Steve went back to writing. "Yeah, but I like our stylists and mentors. I think we got very lucky" I read and quickly wrote back. "Thanks a lot! Now you're going to jinx us!" Steve laughed lightly a spark setting off in his big blue eyes. At that moment Loki and a woman with bright red lips, pale skin (like Loki) dark brown eyes, and big curly hair of the same color. She looked different from the average Capital person like Loki but that was just about where the similarities stopped…other then that they were as different as night and day. Loki wore a deep green t-shirt, dark pant and boots again where as the other woman wore a bright red tank top with a matching leather jacket, boots and skinny jeans. The woman introduced herself as Steve's stylist: Wanda Maximoff. "Well, down to business" Wanda announced in a thick German accent she hadn't seemed to have lost from being in the Capitol. She laid out two plain black spandex suits with strange looking clear tubes attached to them and long black satin capes. Wanda was smiling wide as was Loki. "These are what you will be wearing for the opening ceremonies tonight." My stylist announced. "I know they look simple…" Wanda cut in, voicing our thoughts. "But, you will also be wearing these." She said placing a jar of a strange liquid on the table as well as two very interesting looking mechanical devices. The devices were circular, possibly made by one of the richer Districts and currently glowing a dim blue color. "What are they?" I asked in amazement. "Where calling them Arc reactors…a friend of ours created it. You see District Eleven is where the moon and stars shine brightest during most of the year…we wanted to represent that in your outfits." Loki supplied. "I don't understand" Steve said. Wanda simply dismissed Steve's sentence. "You will come tonight. For the first time ever we will be holding the ceremonies late at night so shining through the darkness is crucial." Wanda pointed out. "I'm getting pretty sick of this whole riddle thing," I said speaking out loud.

Before we knew it night had already fallen and our prep team was busy putting all the finishing touches on the outfits we were wearing. Steve and I were giving each other confused glances. Our outfits looked bland and tasteless. Steve's had been covered in the strange clear liquid that was almost dry and my outfit with the strange tubes had a giant hole in the middle. It wasn't long before the two of us were loaded onto our chariot and we started to hear the crowds roar as the other tributes entered. District One. District Two. District Three, Four, Five, and Six…until it was our turn and to be honest I was absolutely terrified. Then right before it was out turn to enter Wanda quickly came up to me with an apologetic smile. "Ich entschuldige mich" She muttered in what appeared to be German. "I don't know how I could of forgot." She slammed the Arc reactor into the hole in the middle of my outfit and then Steve's just as they gates opened for us. "Good luck!" I heard her call. I felt like I could throw up, I didn't know wither it was because of my nerves or the idea of having to be the Capitols Barbie's for the rest of the games. Without thinking I instinctively reached for Steve's hand, he looked up at me questioningly. Immediately I tried to pull my hand away but Steve only tightened his grip. When our chariot rode in it was very, very dark and to my surprise both Steve and my own costume started to left of a bright blue glow and as we moved it got brighter and brighter. I heard a hush fall over the entire Capital crowd and sure the other tributes outfits were okay but, all eyes were on us and they knew it. Then a sudden surge of energy went through me and I knew Steve felt it too because I saw him jump. I looked over as his arc reactor stated to glow brighter and the tubes across our outfits started to glow the bright blue color as the rest of our outfits had. I heard the entire Capital cheer as I lifted Steve's arm up in the air; both of our hands still clasped. "Are you sure you wanted to do that?" He asked over the crowd that was cheering our names. "They will consider us a team" I shook my head. "Maybe I was wrong," I whispered. "About what?" Steve asked. "Us not being able to work together…about pushing you away." God, I sounded like a girl. Was it hot in here? I feet dizzy. I sighed…time to tell the truth. "Steve, I…" Suddenly I felt a deep stab in the middle of my chest. It was the arc reactor, it had to have been. Sure enough I looked down to se tiny spikes from the metal contraption embedding itself in my chest. "Tony?" Steve asked, his voice was full of concern. "Anthony!" I hear him shout as I stumble off the chariot to the ground. By now everything has gone black but I can still hear the screams and shouts of the one rejoicing people…we were definitely jinxed all right.

Ohhh! Didn't expect that!

-ILh

Well there is chapter two! I hope you all liked it! I would love some feedback! P.S. We will get some Loki in the next chapter! Till then…

Keep on keeping on.

-ILH

Well there you go first chapter! Please review and I will continue!


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Chapter 4-

**Don't hate me 4 the end of last chapter! *****Pleads excessively***** any way I'm trying to put up a chapter every week! I'm reading the book (again) while I write this and I'm a little ahead on the book so here's a chapter to even things out! Review! **

**This chapter: This chapter we meet Rue err our Rue!**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was my aching head and a dull pounding behind my eyes. After a while of anticipating what I was going to be waking up to I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down only to see the arc reactor still in my chest. Why was it still there? Steve. Oh my God wasn't he wearing one too? Did he end up like me? Was he okay? Suddenly I heard shouting from the other room. I got up and pressed my ear to the door. "I don't care that it was supposed safe; fact is it wasn't!" That was definitely Steve's voice. "Well, what do you want me to do?" That was Loki; I could tell. Both voices were unmistakable. "If we remove it from his chest he will die! There's nothing I can do!" I felt like I should have been more scared about the death idea but, from the sounds of it Steve was scared enough for both of us. "Is he going to be okay?" I could barley hear the last part and the sheer emotion floored me. "Why do you want to know?" I was thinking the same thing. I heard Steve sigh. "Are you going to come out?" I opened the door sheepishly; knowing Steven was talking to me. "How long have you been listening?" Steve didn't even make eye contact. Something was definitely up. "Long enough" I replied coolly. Everyone was silent after that. "Well?" I asked, breaking it quickly. "Is anyone going to tell me what the heck is going on?" Wanda took it as her cue. "The arc reactors are harmless" I scoffed. "Sure looks like that" Wanda shook her head. "Really, they are. But with a bit of work they can easily become dangerous." Steve raised an eyebrow. "You think this was sabotage?" I rolled my eyes. "Way to go Captain Obvious! Hey I kind of like that…Captain...it suites you!" Steve looked very annoyed. "Now is NOT the time Stark," He said. "Maybe dictator was a better word." I muttered. Steve sighed. "How can you be such an ass sometimes and other times be…" He stopped himself. I raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes be a what now?" Steve stayed silent. "Come on Cap" I urged. "What's wrong with you?" Steve snapped. "You know how I feel but you have made it clear your not interested why keep pestering me?" I was confused until I realized what he was talking about. "Steve…" I started to walk towards him but he stepped away. "No! Just stop; leave me alone" He stormed off before I could get a word in edge wise and before I knew it we were being called in for our first day of training. Nobody said anything. Nobody even questioned what went down. I think they were all just glad we didn't do it in public. So was I.

We walked into a large gym only to see all the other tributes waiting for us. It was clear we hadn't gone unnoticed. The careers were already sizing us up. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to scream and tell every one of those careers exactly what I thought of them. But I didn't. I simply walked over to a station with the things I was most familiar with…metal. Maybe it could help with all of this arc reactor trouble. I saw Steve walk straight over to a punching bag and start to pound his fists into it. I couldn't help but think the rage he was taking out on that bag had everything to do with me. If only he had stayed and listened…I shook off the thought and focused on what I was doing. It probably wasn't safe to be testing the thing that was keeping me alive but I didn't see anything better to do. I picked up one of the tools. I was completely baffled. We didn't work with tools like this in my district. I almost jumped when a young girl came to sit down next to me. She only looked about fourteen with short hair and brown eyes. "You using it wrong" She said in a quite voice. I smiled a little. "Who are you?" I asked. "District Three" She replied. "Technology" I shook my head. "Not your District. Your name. What's your name?" I asked. "Katharine Pryde" She said with a slight smile. "My friends call me Kitty…at least they would if I had friends" I knew she was being sarcastic but I still felt sorry for her. "Well I could be your friend" Kitty scoffed. "Until you have a spear lodged in my throat." I shook my head automatically. "I wouldn't do that," She laughed a little. "I would certainly hope not, terribly rude of you" I smiled but felt a slight pain. This Kitty sounded a lot like Pepper. In fact she even held herself like Pepper. I hated the thought of it but sooner or later I would have to face the fact that I may never see Pepper again. "Well then, Kitty Pryde" I said, quickly changing subjects. "How do you use it?" Kitty and I spent the next hour talking about tools and how to use them. The only thing that interrupted us was Steve's punching bag. Each time his fist hit the bag the noise of contact got louder. "That Steve kid is kind of scary" Kitty pointed out. "No he's not," I told her. "If the guy killed a butterfly he would be on his knee's now screaming "God! Take me now'" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure looks like it" I shrugged. "If anything I think we should be most worried about him taking all of the sponsors. I mean look at him! He's strong and intimidating and gorgeous…" Oh god. "Did I say that out loud?" Kitty nodded; a wide smile coming across her face. "Yup" I groaned. "Shit" Kitty started to laugh. "You really are head over heels aren't you?" I thought about my response for a second. "I think so, yeah," Kitty giggled. "And he isn't listening?" She asked. "I think so, yeah" "Well, then maybe you need to find another way to get his attention. No more questions or lies. No more dancing around your feelings. Show everyone exactly what your intentions are" Then Steve's punching bag flew half way across the room causing all eyes to turn to the blonde. "Now's your chance" Kitty pointed out. I ran straight over to Steve before I could stop myself. Before I could doubt myself. He didn't even have time to open his mouth when I grabbed his shirt and crashed his lips into mine. I had expected him to push me away, to say it was too little too late…but he didn't. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt him kiss back. It wasn't like firework or anything, which almost disappointed me...but as Steve's hand grabbed my waist pulling me closer I knew it was beautiful in its own way. Soon air was needed and we both broke apart. "What…" Steve began to ask but I cut him off. "You weren't listening Cap"

I hope that was a better ending then last time!** Next****chapter:** The interviews (I feel like they will have a LOT to talk about)

-Ilh


End file.
